Honeymoon
by SoraShieru
Summary: Honeymoon adalah saat yang paling ditunggu oleh pasangan baru bukan? Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari pasangan itu tidak menginginkan honeymoon? Check it out!  Warning: Fem! Ciel, typo, AU, OOC, abal, gaje, aneh, DLDR! Chapter 4, UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1: What's That?

**Honeymoon.**  
><strong>by:<strong>  
><strong>SoraShieru<strong>

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji/Yana Toboso**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: Sebastian Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive**

**Summary: **_**Honeymoon **_**adalah saat yang paling ditunggu oleh pasangan baru bukan? Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari pasangan itu tidak menginginkan **_**honeymoon**_**? Check it out!**

**Warning: Fem! Ciel, typo, AU, OOC, abal, gaje, aneh, DLDR!**

_**Shall we begin?**_

**Chapter 1:** What's that?

"Ciel Phantomhive, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Seorang pemuda tinggi, bermata _crimson_, berambut hitam dengan gaya harajuku tengah melamar seorang perempuan. Dialah Sebastian Michaelis.

"A.. eh? Tapi..." Ciel Phantomhive, perempuan dengan rambut berwarna biru keabuan yang diikat dua, matanya berwarna biru laut, dan tingginya yang tidak seberapa itu terlihat kaget saat dilamar. Dia merasa kalau dirinya belum siap.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau tidak siap. Katakan saja."

"Eh... a... aku..." Ciel mengatakannya sambil terputus-putus. Dia menarik nafas sebelum mengatakannya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataannya tadi dengan tegas, "Aku mau!"

Sebastian tersenyum mendengar perkataan calon istrinya tersebut. Dia mengecup perlahan pundak tangan Ciel lalu berkata, "Terima kasih sudah menerima lamaranku, sayang"

Ciel yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan melihat calon suaminya tersebut, "Sama-sama..." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis sekali.

.

.

.

Entah berapa minggu kemudian, pernikahan yang dimaksudpun dimulai. Ciel yang tampak bahagia sekali bisa menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai itu terus saja tersenyum.

"Selamat ya, Ciel!" Teriak Lizzie yang biasa kita dengar namanya Elizabeth Middleford.

"Cieee... udah nikah aja nih sama Sebastian!" Satu lagi teman Ciel yang bernama Alois Trancy meneriakinya.

"Huh! Lebih baik kamu diam sajalah Alois!" Semburat merah mulai bermunculan di pipi Ciel saat mendenganr kata-kata temannya itu.

"Loh? Memang kenapa kalau dibilang begitu? Nggak apa-apa kan sayang?" Ujar Sebastian ke Ciel. "Yahh... emang nggak apa apa sih. Tapi kan malu..." Kata Ciel sambil malu-malu.

"Malu? Masa segitu aja malu? Bagaimana dengan ini?" Sebastian mencium bibir Ciel secara singkat. Yang diciumpun hanya terdiam malu saat berciuman dilihat banyak orang.

"Kamu harus bersiap-siap merasakan hal seperti tadi kalau sudah menikah denganku loh!" Ujar Sebastian dengan kemesumannya yang biasa itu.

"Ihhh... dasar mesum!"

"Biar aku mesum, kamu menyukaiku kan?" Tanya Sebastian denga ke-GRannya yang mulai muncul.

"Iya deh!" Kata Ciel pasrah.

Sehari sesudah pernikahan mereka, mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Heh, _honeymoon_? Sayangnya Ciel tidak tertarik akan hal begitu, padahal Sebastian sudah ngotot untuk _honeymoon_!

"Kenapa kamu nggak mau pergi _honeymoon_ denganku sih? Kamu nggak mau mempererat hubungan kita?" Tanya Sebastian ke Ciel yang masih saja sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau! Selain masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan, kalau _honey_- apalah itu denganmu pasti akan terjadi suatu hal yang aneh!" Sebastian menggerutu sebentar sebelum menjawab kata-kata Ciel.

"Huh! Emangnya kenapa? Namanya juga bulan untuk mempererat hubungan!"

"Pokoknya tidak! Sudahlah Seb! Tidak usah membicarakan hal itu lagi!"

"Kamu ini beneran nggak mau _honeymoon_ atau kamu saja yang tidak tau apa itu?" Sebastian memperlihatkan cengirannya yang sudah khas itu... yang dapat membuat fangirls pingsan... cih!

"Apa? Jangan asal ngomong ya! Aku tau kok, apa itu _honeymoon_!"

"Kalau tau, apa itu _honeymoon_?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Cih! Aku nggak bisa menjelaskannya secara detil bego! Dasar mesum! Udah itu pedofil lagi! Nikahin orang yang lebih muda!" Sembur Ciel ke Sebastian yang dengan suksesnya membuat wajah Sebastian berkeringat. Lebih tepatnya basah kena air ludah sih.

"Oh Ciel... jujur aja kenapa sih? Kalau kamu mau bilang 'Sebastianku sayang, Ciel nggak tau apa itu _honeymoon_! Kasih tau dong!' Aku bakal ngejelasin apa itu _honeymoon_ kok!" Kata Sebastian lengkap dengan senyumannya yang mesum.

"Sori ya! Siapa yang mau ngomong gitu! Bweeek!" Ciel memeletkan lidahnya lalu pergi dari situ sambil membawa laptopnya.

"_My, my_! Benar-benar keras kepala!" Sebastian yang sedang jalan mendekati pintu berhenti sejenak, "Tapi... biarpun begitu, sisi itulah yang kusuka darinya" Sebastian lalu keluar juga dari ruangan itu sambil terus memasang senyumannya.

**-Ciel POV's-**

"Huh... yang dipikirin cuma _honeymoon_ aja! Pekerjaan dia udah numpuk gitu masih dibiarin!" Aku menggerutu saat keluar dari ruangan tempat dia berada.

Dia yang kumaksud itu Sebastian mesum tadi loh!

Tapi... yah... dari lubuk hati terdalam aku sangat menginginkan _honey_ atau apalah itu tadi... Walau aku menolak ajakan Sebastian dengan kasar...

Pssst! Ini rahasia kita ya! Sebenarnya aku nggak tau apa itu _honeymoon_... Aku tidak mau mengaku tidak tau didepan Sebastian karena... harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya...

Ahh! Sudahlah! Persetan dengan _honeymoon_ itu!

'Kriiing! Kriiing!'

Handphoneku bunyi. Aku segera mengambilnya dan melihat siapa yang menelpon.

Ternyata yang menelpon Alois...

Aku langsung mengangkatnya, "Ya, ada apa Al?" Tanyaku ke orang yang ada diseberang sana, Alois.

**[Engg... kamu... bisa ketemu aku di cafe sebentar nggak?]**

"Bisa aja... emang ada apa sih?"

**[Ada yang ingin kurundingkan denganmu! Sekarang ya! Da!]**

'Tuut... tuut... tuut...'

Handphonenya dimatikan... yasudahlah... aku harus segera ke cafe sekarang...

"Sebastian! Aku keluar sebentar ya!" Sebelum pergi, aku memberitahu Sebastian dulu. Soalnya kalau aku nggak memberitahunya, pasti dia mencari-cariku kemana-mana! Sudah cukup sekali saja dia mempermalukanku sampai aku dibilang 'orang hilang!'

Yaah... itu udah lama kali sih... waktu kami baru saja tunangan...

Aku cuma ingin pergi keluar membeli susu di minimarket dekat rumah dan pulangnya? Sudah ada mobil polisi dimana-mana...

Apa ya, kata-kata yang cocok untuknya...

Berlebihan mungkin?

"Emang kamu mau kemana?" Sebastian berteriak dari arah dapur. Mungkin dia lagi masak?

"Cuma ke cafe dekat sini kok!" Setelah itu, aku langsung keluar dari rumah.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di cafe- perginya cuma membutuhkan waktu 15 menit kok! Aku langsung saja masuk ke cafe, daripada lama-lama.

Aku memilih tempat yang ada di pojokan. Karena hanya tempat itu yang tersisa.

'Kleneng!'

Saat seseorang masuk, aku menolehkan wajahku ke arah pintu cafe.

Syukurlah Alois cepat datang...

"Oh, hai Ciel! Lama nunggu?" Sapanya sambil berlari ke arahku.

"Hmm... aku baru datang 3 menit yang lalu kok..." ujarku dengan malas sambil menyeruput cappucino yang baru saja kupesan, "Jadi mau ngomong apa?"

"Hik.. hik..." Alois langsung saja menangis saat aku bertanya kepadanya.

"A... Alois? Kok nangis?"

"Huwaaa! Cieeelll! Claude... Claude..."

"Claude kenapa?"

"Claude marah denganku lantaran aku menyuruhnya memakai lensa kontaaak!"

Aku malah terdiam dengan kata-kata sahabatku ini. Ternyata soal lensa kontak toh...

"Yah... Claude kan memang sayang dengan kacamatanya Al, mana mau dia pakai lensa kontak dan mencampakkan kacamatanya itu?" Aku berusaha menenangkan Alois yang masih saja menangis.

"Padahal aku ingin melihat dia beraktifitas tanpa kacamata... pasti keren..."

"Haah... Jadi, kamu memanggilku cuma karena itu?" Aku kembali menyeruput cappucinoku.

"Nggak juga sih... Aku juga mau ngobrol denganmu... Kan jarang kita ngobrol secara langsung..." Kata Alois sambil membuka hapenya untuk internetan, "Wah... ternyata dia sudah _honeymoon_. Oh iya, Ciel! Kamu enggak _honeymoon_?"

Aku tersedak dengan cappucino yang sedang kuminum, "_Ho_.. _honeymoon_?" Teriakku.

"Iya, _honeymoon_. Emang kamu nggak mau?"

"Emang... _ho_.. _ho_.. _honeymoon_ itu... apa sih?" Tanyaku disusuli dengan pipiku yang mulai memerah karena malu.

"Ya ampun Ciel! Hahaha! Masa itu aja kamu nggak tau?"

Aku masih saja terdiam dengan wajah yang kian memerah akibat mendengar suara tawa Alois yang sangat besar.

"Haha... ini ya... _Honeymoon_ itu adalah masa-masa pengantin baru yang sangaaat manis! Saat itu, mereka masih mencintai sesama dengan berlebihan! Karena masa-masa itu paling manis, maka itu disebut bulan madu atau _honeymoon_! Agar lebih romantis, pasangan itu akan pergi ke tempat yang romantis dan hanya berduaan saja! Tidak mengajak siapapun!" jelas Alois panjang lebar. Aku hanya ngangguk-ngangguk saja sambil menyimpan semua perkataan Alois dalam otak.

Biarpun aku ingin pergi, tapi... membayangkan hanya berduaan saja dengan Sebastian gimana ya? Ditambah... disana nggak ada orang untuk dimintai tolong kalau-kalau Sebastian melakukan sesuatu...

"Ciel?"

"Hah? Apa Alois?" Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kamu ini bengong ya? Eh! udah jam segini! Aku pulang ya, Ciel! Dah!" Ujar Alois sambil bangun dari tempat duduknya. Aku hanya melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Hah... aku pulang juga ah..." Kataku sambil bangun dari tempat aku duduk barusan dan keluar dari cafe.

**-End of Ciel POV's-**

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**A/N: Huh... cerita gaje telah terbuat lagi... =.= **

**Gada kapoknya bikin cerita bersambung (yay)**

**Author miskin info tentang _honeymoon_ nih... **

**Kalau mau, silahkan review sembari menjelaskan saya apa itu _honeymoon_. Karena... saya nggak terlalu tau secara mendetil apa itu _honeymoon_ XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Go!

**Honeymoon.  
>by:<br>SoraShieru**

**Hik... halo!  
>Maaf telat ya! Ceritanya nggak ke-save... T^T<br>Oh ya, thx buat semua reviewnya ya!  
>Udadeh, langsung aja!<strong>

_**Shall we begin?**_

**Chapter 2:** Let's go!

'Cklek'

Seseorang telah masuk dan langsung saja disambut oleh penghuninya, "Cieeel! Kamu kok lama kali!"

Yap, itu Sebastian! Eh, yang menyambut baru Sebastian!

"Aku baru pergi selama 30 menit dan kau bilang itu lama?" Teriak Ciel ke Sebastian yang sudah memeluk Ciel dengan erat.

"Aku kan takut kalau kamu kenapa-napa Ciel!"

"Omong kosong! Masa ke cafe selama 30 menit masih juga dikhawatirkan!" Ciel berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sebastian yang sangat erat.

Tapi percuma! Karena Sebastian jauh lebih kuat daripada Ciel yang badannya lebih kecil daripada Sebastian.

Alasan yang sudah biasa dikatakan.

Ckckckck... Yang sabar ya Ciel...

"Sebastiaaan! Le... pas... kaaaan!" Ujar Ciel yang coretsudahcoret hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Ng? Oh! Maaf! Terlalu kuat ya?" Sebastian akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Ciel.

"Hah... hah... hah... Mau membunuhku ya?"

"Nggak ko- Hm? Bau apa ini... Oh iya! Aku meninggalkan masakanku!" Sebastian lalu lari ke dapur tanpa memperdulikan Ciel yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"TADI SIAPA YANG BILANG KANGEN HAAAH?" teriak Ciel yang kemungkinan saja bisa membuat gelas pecah dengan ajaibnya, "Haaahh... sudahlah! Aku kan mau ke kamar!" Ciel lalu berjalan ke kamarnya... atau kamarnya dan kamar Sebastian?

'Krieeeet'

Kali ini suara pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Ciel menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Dia serasa melupakan sesuatu...

"Apa ya?"

Dia masih berusaha mengingatnya, sampai...

"Oh iya! Laptop masih diluar!" Ciel buru-buru keluar mengambil laptopnya yang masih tergeletak di luar.

"Hmmm... Aku masih harus menyelesaikan 1 masalah lagi..." dia menatap file-file kerjanya yang ada di laptop dengan suangaaat malas, "Nanti aja deh, ngerjainnya! Mau buka internet sebentar!"

Nah, sekarang Ciel malah ngiseng-ngiseng buka sesuatu!

Mau tau apa? Yakin? Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu.

Dia mencari tahu apa itu _honeymoon_!

"Uhuk! Aku sedikit penasaran nih... Ngiseng dikit ah..." Kata Ciel sambil membuka sebuah icon berbentuk O #Plak

Yak, saatnya mengetik _honeymoon_...

"Ciel! Makan siang udah selesai!"

_Voila_! Cielpun terjatuh dari tempat duduknya karena kaget!

"Ja... ja... ja... jangan ngagetin gitu ahh!" Kata Ciel ke Sebastian yang sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Ha? Ngagetin? Aku sudah mengetuk pintu dan memanggil namamu dari dapur! Aku memanggilmu untuk makan siang tau!" kata Sebastian ke Ciel, "Emang kenapa sih? Ng?" Dengan tidak sengaja, Sebastian melihat ke layar laptopnya Ciel.

'_Honeymoon_?' Batin Sebastian dalam hati.

Sebuah seriangaipun terbentuk di bibir Sebastian.

"A... apa-apaan senyum kau itu?"

"Kau... ingin _honeymoon_ kan, _sweetie_?" kata Sebastian lembut tapi penuh maksud.

Wajah Ciel makin memerah saat Sebastian mengetahuinya.

Terbukti bahwa dia mau _honeymoon_.

"Kalau begitu, kita _honeymoon_ aja! Dadah! Aku mau membeli tiket dulu!" Sebastian langsung melesat keluar ruangan.

"Tidaaaakkkk!" Ciel hanya bisa menyesali perbuatan isengnya.

Tuh kan, jadinya menyesal! Dasar Ciel!

**-Sebastian POV's-**

'Kihihihi~ Ciel! Bilang saja kalau kau mau _honeymoon_! Jangan malu-malu! Hahaha!' kataku dalam hati sambil berlari ke tempat pembelian tiket pesawat.

Dari kejauhan aku merasa tidak enak...

Rasanya aku harus mengambil jalan lain...

'Tapi cuma ini jalan yang tercepat!' Teriakku dalam hati.

Rupanya aku ini bodoh ya?

Aku malah bertemu dengan makhluk merah! Dua-duanya lagi!

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Grell dan Angelina?

"Ng? Oooi! Sebastiaaaan!" Teriak Grell dari jauh.

Yasudahlah, daripada aku merasa tidak enak mengacuhkan orang...

"Ada apa Grell?" Jarakku hampir dekat dengan dua makhluk merah itu. Grell berlari ke arahku dan memeluk lenganku, aku merasa terganggu olehnya.

"Waaaah... Sebastian ada di sini ya? Sedang apa?" Tanya Angelina sembari mendekatiku.

"Tidak ada... aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja kok... Aku bosan di rumah.." kataku bohong sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Aku terpaksa berbohong karena aku malas memberitahu rencanaku dan Ciel yang mau pergi _honeymoon_, "Kalian sedang apa di sini?" Aku bertanya balik kepada mereka.

"Eh? Kami hanya melihat-lihat baju saja kok... Grell, lepaskan Sebastian! Dia merasa terganggu tau!"

Fuh... Akhirnya parasit yang menempel di tanganku tadi pergi...

"Eng... Maaf ya! Aku harus buru-buru pergi! Dah!" Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka dan menuju toko... kalian tau kan?

Aku tinggal berlari sedikit dan... yak! Aku sampai di toko yang sangat kusukai untuk saat ini!

Kenapa? Karena dengan toko ini aku bisa beli tiket untuk membawa aku dan Ciel ber_honeymoon_ ria! Hehe...

'Cklek'

Aku masuk ke dalamnya. Untungnya orang yang datang saat itu juga tidak banyak. Ini kan bukan hari libur sebenarnya!

Aku duduk di tempat yang disediakan, "_Miss_? Saya ingin tiket ke Bali untuk 2 orang." Kataku.

"2 orang ya? Tunggu sebentar, saya cek dulu..."

Perempuan itu langsung membuka komputer yang sudah disediakan di tempat itu.

"Hmm... tiket untuk ke Bali 2 orang? Ada, hari Minggu tanggal 19 Juni."

Daripada tidak jadi! Yasudahlah!

"Baiklah, saya beli itu. Berapa harganya?" Aku mulai mengambil kartu ATMku.

"Tiga ribu lima ratus dollar."

Aku memberikan kartu ATMku. Tak lama, dia mengembalikannya lagi padaku beserta tiketnya.

"Ini kartu anda dan tiketnya. Terima kasih sudah membeli tiket di tempat kami!"

Selesai membelinya, aku langsung keluar, pulang ke rumah.

Kira-kira, bagaimana tampang Ciel saat melihat tiket ini ya?

Kita lihat saja nanti!

**-End of Sebastian POV's-**

Sebastian berlari ke arah rumah sambil membawa amplop berisi tiket mereka untuk _honeymoon_.

'Brak!'

"Aku pulang!" teriak Sebastian saat memasuki rumahnya.

Ciel yang masih terdiam di kamarnya tidak menyahut Sebastian.

Biasalah, menyesali perbuatannya sendiri sehabis melakukannya.

Merasa tidak dijawab, Sebastian bermaksud untuk memasuki kamarnya... Uhuk! Dan Ciel.

"Ciel?" Sebastian mendekati seseorang yang sedang ada di pojok ruangan.

"Sebastian... bisa nggak ditunda aja?" Mata Ciel sudah berkaca-kaca saat melihat ke arah Sebastian. Sebenarnya dia juga masang tampang puppy eyes sih.

Sebastian mendesah pelan, "Masa ditunda? Aku sudah membeli tiket khusus untuk 2 orang... dan lagi harganya mahal..."

Deg! Ciel serasa mau mati saat itu. Sebastian sudah membeli tiketnya sih.

"A... apaaa?" Ciel menyambar amplop yang ada di tangan Sebastian dan membukanya.

Isinya ternyata...

Tiket pesawat untuk dua orang.

"Sebastiaann... apa aku benar-benar harus pergi?" Ciel merasa lututnya lemas. Dia juga sudah berpikiran kalau Seabastian bakal membuat macam-macam ke Ciel saat _honeymoon_ nanti.

Sebastian sebenarnya merasa kasihan pada Ciel.

Apa? Kasihan? Oh, tidak-tidak. Aku salah ngomong.

Sebastian malah menyukai ekspresi Ciel yang seperti itu.

"Iya dong, _honey_..." Kata Sebastian sambil menahan Ciel yang hampir jatuh.

Yaudah deh Ciel. Pasrah aja dulu...

**-Hari keberangkatan-**

"Ciel! Kamu sudah selesai belum?" Teriak Sebastian dari bawah tangga.

"Beluuum! Sebentar lagi aku siap! Kamu urus saja dulu keperluan rumah yang lain!" Ciel balas teriak ke Sebastian yang sudah menanyakan itu sedari tadi.

Sebenarnya sih... Ciel sudah selesai daritadi. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin buru-buru pergi karena...

Dia kan belum siapkan mentalnya?

Ini _honeymoon_ loh, kawan! Apalagi Ciel perginya dengan Sebastian! Bisa kalian bayangkan apa yang terjadi di sana?

Tunggu-tunggu, jangan bayangkan sekarang. Nanti saja seusai kamu membaca cerita ini.

"Hah... Aku pasrah saja deh... daripada aku menyia-nyiakan uang Sebastian yang sudah digunakan untuk membeli tiket itu... Untunglah Sebastian tidak menyuruhku membayar setengahnya!" Kata Ciel dengan lemas. Dia mengambil kopernya dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

Saat membuka pintu, Sebastian ternyata ada di depan pintu, "Sini kopermu. Biar kubawakan." Sebastian mengambil koper yang susah payah Ciel bawa.

"Ung... makasih ya..." Kata Ciel ditambah warna pipinya yang memerah sedikit.

"Iyaaa..." Kata Sebastian sambil membawa koper milik Ciel turun.

.

.

.

'Syuuuuuu'

Sebastian dan Ciel sampai di bandara. Mereka tinggal _check-in_ dan menunggu pesawat mereka tiba.

"Sebastian..."

"Ya?" Jawab Sebastian pelan walau dia masih sibuk dengan hapenya.

"Kita... di pesawat akan baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Ciel yang lututnya sudah gemetaran saat membayangkan naik pesawat.

Sebastian hanya cengo mendengar perkataan Ciel. Lalu dia tertawa, tapi tawanya nggak keras loh! Kan malu diliat orang kok ketawa sendiri, "Hahaha! Ciel... Ciel... Kamu takut naik pesawat ya? Kihihi..." Sebastian berusaha menahan tawanya itu.

"Dasar kamu! Aku kan cuma mau ta-"

"Perhatian! Perhatian! Penumpang pesawat XXX dengan nomor penerbangan ixxx dan tujuan Bali diharapkan keluar melewati pintu A!" Suara dari petugas bandara yang mengartikan bahwa pesawat sudah sampai menghentikan omongan Ciel.

Sebastian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Yuk!" Katanya sambil mengajak Ciel yang masih duduk.

"Baiklah..." Ciel meraih uluran tangan Sebastian dan berdiri. Merekapun berjalan menuju pintu A.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita tambahan<strong>

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" Ciel mengguncang-guncangkan badan Sebastian yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas.

Tapi Sebastian tidak bangun juga...

Ciel mencoba membangunkannya dengan cara kasar. Walau kasihan juga sih...

'Plak!'

"Ng? Ada apa Ciel?" Tanya Sebastian sehabis Ciel tampar. Ternyata cara yang paling ampuh hanya itu!

"Aku... aku..." Kata Ciel terbata-bata dan menutup mulutnya.

"Aku apa Ciel? Jangan-jangan kamu mau... Jangan dulu! Tahan sebentar! Biar kucari-" Sayangnya saat Sebastian mencari sebuah kantong Ciel sudah...

"Hueek!" Ciel muntah duluan dan mengenai baju Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya mendesah pelan saat melihat bajunya yang sudah kotor terkena muntah Ciel.

"He? Maaf Sebastian! Aku nggak sengaja!" Ciel melap baju Sebastian dengan tisu yang dia bawa.

**XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Saya berterima kasih untuk orang yang sudah mau membaca fic saya!<strong>

**Padahal ceritanya nggak nyambung+aneh!**

**Nah, bersediakah anda sekalian menekan tombol review? Saya menerima **_**anonymous**_** review kok! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Pengganggu Datang

**Honeymoon.  
>By:<strong>

**SoraShieru**

**Thx untuk semua yang udah nge-revi dan membaca fic sya yang aneh ini! X3**

**Ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca!**

_**Shall we begin?**_

**Chapter 3: **Pengganggu datang.

Saat itu masih pagi, tapi tidak sepagi saat mereka berangkat. Sepasang kekasih yang baru sampai di bandara di Bali sedang menunggu koper mereka.

Sayangnya yang satu sedang tertidur di kursi, dan satu laginya masih menunggu sebuah koper lagi dengan setia.

"Hmm... mana ya koperku... Ah! Itu dia!" kata Ciel sambil mengambil koper berwarna biru yang lumayan berat itu, "Uuhhkk... Oi! Sebastian! Bantu aku mengambil koper!" Sebastian yang masih tertidur di bangku bangun karena merasa dirinya dipanggil dengan Ciel.

"Hnggg... Ah! Ciel? O... oh iya! Sini kopernya!" Kata Sebastian sambil bangkit dari tempat dia duduk.

"Hhhh... padahal kamu di pesawat banyak tidur... Kok disini tidur lagi?"

"Banyak tidur apanya? Kamu terus-terusan membangunkanku! Mau muntahlah! Ke kamar mandilah! Apalah! Kok tumben-tumbennya kamu seperti anak kecil Ciel?"

Wajah Ciel memerah, malu. Siapa sih yang nggak malu dikatain begitu?

"Hu'uh! Sudahlah! Sekarang kita cari tempat untuk menginap!" Kata Ciel sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Siapa yang mau cubit pipinya? #Plak!

"Hmph, kamu lucu seperti itu." Sebastian tertawa kecil sambil mencubit pipi Ciel yang akhirnya mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari orang tercintanya itu, "Hahaha... iya iya..." kata Sebastian sambil menggendong kopernya dan koper Ciel ke luar tempat pengambilan koper.

"Nah, kamu mau tempatnya dimana?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Tempat apa?" Tanya Ciel balik dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Tentu saja tempat menginap!"

"Bagaimana kalau... dipinggir pantai? Pemandangannya bagus disana!" Kata Ciel dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Haahh... istri Sebastian yang satu ini benar-benar suka pemandangan ya?

Sebastian hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ciel... Ciel... kamu memang suka sekali pemandangan ya?" Tanya Sebastian sambil menyewa taksi yang memang sudah tersedia di depan bandara.

"Loh? Emangnya kenapa? Nggak salah kan?" Tanya Ciel balik.

"Memang nggak salah sih..." Sebastian membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Ciel masuk, "Silahkan masuk, _my lady_..."

"Iya, iya aku masuk... tanpa kamu suruhpun aku bakal masuk kok!" Ciel masuk dengan Sebastian yang masuk setelahnya.

'brak!'

"_Mr_, apa disini ada te-" Sebastian menggantungkan kata-katanya saat melihat sang supir taksi.

Supir itu berambut abu-abu yang panjang. Matanya tertutup, entah bagaimana dia membawa taksinya. Dan yang pasti, Ciel dan Sebastian serasa mengenal orang itu.

"UNDERTAKER?" Teriak Ciel dan Sebastian bersamaan. Orang yang dipanggil Undertaker itupun melihat ke belakang. "Kihihihi... Hai Sebastian... dan juga Ciel.." Katanya dengan cara ngomongnya yang biasa.

"Ba... bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Tanya Sebastian setengah berteriak ke teman kuliahnya.

"Dan lagi... kenapa supir taksi?" Sambung Ciel yang mengenal Undertaker dari Sebastian.

Undertaker tertawa kecil sebentar, "Kihihi... Sebenarnya aku tidak jadi supir taksi betulan kok! Aku hanya menyewa taksi ini sementara... untuk menyelesaikan misi..."

Sebastian dan Ciel bertatapan sebentar, 'Misi?' Kata mereka dalam hati.

"Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti..." ujar Undertaker seperti orang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, "Nah, tadi kalian mau kemana?"

"He? Oh iya, Apa disini ada tempat menginap di pinggir pantai yang bagus?"

"Hm... ada..."

"Baiklah, ke sana saja." Perintah Sebastian.

Undertaker langsung menghidupkan mesin dan membawa taksi-sewaan-nya itu keluar dari bandara.

.

.

Setelah menempuh entah berapa lama, mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang... err... sedikit terkesan hitam?

"Un... Undertaker, kamu bawa kami kemana sih?" Tanya Sebastian sambil terus menatap bangunan itu tanpa henti.

"Kihihih... Kalian mau nginap kan? Disinilah tempat yang tepat!" Dengan semangat dia membukakan pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Seperti tempat pemakaman..." Sama halnya dengan Sebastian, Ciel terus menatap bangunan itu.

"Sebenarnya ini motel yang kubuat loh!" saat mengatakan 'yang kubuat', Undertaker mendapat tatapan dari Sebastian dan Ciel yang seperti mengatakan '_what the hell_?'

"Nggak percaya? Lihat aja tulisan di paling atas itu..." Undertaker menuntuk ke arah yang dia maksud. Sebastian dan Ciel melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Undertaker.

'Un... der... ta... ker...' Eja mereka berdua saat melihat tulisan itu.

Hening untuk beberapa saat...

"Apa?" Seru mereka -kecuali Undertaker- bersamaan.

"Kihihih... Sudahlah, daripada begitu terus kalian menginap saja di motelku ini... Yang dekat pantai ada di sebelah sana! Ayo!"

Sebastian dan Ciel hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti Undertaker. Toh, nggak ada gunanya mencari tempat lain. Haru sudah siang dan mereka membutuhkan tempat untuk istirahat bukan?

Ciel melirik Sebastian diam-diam saat sedang berjalan mengikuti Undertaker.

Merasa dipandangi, Sebastian melihat ke arah Ciel, "Ada apa Ciel?"

"Ah? Um... tidak ada..."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya..." Entah karena apa, sekarang Sebastian yang ganti menatap Ciel. Cielnya sih udah nggak mandangin Sebastian lagi.

'Bruk!'

Sebastian yang terus melihat Ciel tidak sengaja menabrak orang yang ada di depannya. Ciel sih, cuma nahan ketawa aja. Mungkin dia menjebak Sebastian! "Hihi... Kalau jalan liat depan..." Kata Ciel sambil tertawa kecil. Mereka belum melihat ke depan.

Padahal pemandangannya...

"Indah sekali!" Ciel berlari ke arah pantai dan terus mengagumi pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya. Selain indah, tempat itu juga bersih, tidak ada sampah di sekitar pantainya.

Sebastian terus terdiam sambil menatap lurus, arah pantai, "_Well_, ini memang pertama kalinya aku mengucapkan kata indah untuk pemandangan! Tapi, ini benar-benar indah, Taker! Kau mengurusnya dari sampah setiap hari?"

"Hmm... aku tidak pernah membersihkannya. Disini memang tidak banyak ada tamu yang mau menginap, jadi... sampah juga tidak banyak kan?"

"Haha... sepertinya kau harus mengganti pintu tempat kita masuk tadi agar banyak yang mau datang..." Canda Sebastian ke Undertaker dan berjalan menuju Ciel. Sebastian berhenti sebentar, " Oh, iya! motel kami yang mana?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Terserah kalian saja deh! Tempat ini kan banyak yang kosong!"

"Kunci rumahnya?"

"Biar kuambilkan di ruang kerjaku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... Ciel, kau mau yang mana?" Ciel masih saja terpesona dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Untunglah Sebastian menyadarkannya dari alam bawah sadarnya. "Eh? Kenapa kau tanya padaku? Hem... baiklah... Aku mau yang di sana! Jendelanya langsung menghadap ke laut!" Tunjuknya ke sebuah rumah yang sedikit besar.

"Taker, aku mau menyewanya selama tiga minggu deh!" Sebastian balik dan berjalan ke arah Undertaker.

"Bagaimana kalau sebulan saja? Tanggung seminggu lagi! Masalah biaya tidak usah dipermasalahkan! Bakalan kuberi harga murah deh!"

Sebastian terdiam sebentar, berpikir, 'Sepertinya ada benarnya juga..' Lalu dia melihat ke arah Ciel, "Tapi dia kan kerjaannya masih banyak. Aku juga harus mengerjakan semua tugasku!' Sudahlah, Bas! Daripada kamu memikirkannya sendiri, bagaimana kalau kau tanya saja pada orangnya langsung?

'Lebih baik aku menanyakannya langsung padanya.' Dengan cepat, Sebastian berjalan ke arah Ciel, "Ciel, apa kau keberatan kalau kita tinggal di sini sebulan?" Ciel juga kelihatannya berpikir sewaktu Sebastian menanyakannya.

"Hmm... Aku tidak keberatan sih... tapi, bukankah kerjaan kita masih sedikit banyak? Ah! Sudahlah! Ini kan _honeymoon_ kita, masa kita membawa-bawa pekerjaan juga? Terserah kita mau seberapa lama bukan? Lagian aku sudah minta cuti untuk _honeymoon_ kok! Kamu juga sudah kan?" Kata Ciel. Sebenarnya dia berkata seperti itu karena dia ingin memandangi pemandangan ini lama-lama. Kalau hari biasa sih... malah dia yang ngebawa-bawa masalah kerja!

"Haha! Kamu benar Ciel. tumben kamu seperti itu! Biasanya kamu yang paling mempermasalahkan ini bukan? Apa ada alasan kamu bertingkah seperti itu?"

"Itu karena..."

"Karena?" Sebastian sengaja mengulanginya agar Ciel bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tergantung tadi. Ciel diam sebentar, kelihatannya dia malu untuk mengatakannya, "Jangan malu, sayang. Katakan saja padaku!" Ujar Sebastian sambil mengacak rambut Ciel. Dalam hati Ciel hanya mensyukuri saat pergi dia tidak mengikat rambutnya. Kalau rambut diikat dan diacak oleh Sebastian Michaelis ini kan jadi rusak ikatan rambutnya!

Dengan pelan dan kecil, Ciel mengatakannya, "Aku suka melihat pemandangannya..."

Sebastian hampir saja tertawa besar. Untunglah dia bisa menahan tawanya itu. Kalau tidak, Ciel pasti akan malu besar! Karena dia hanya mau tinggal karena pemandangannya sih!

"Eheemmm~ Sebastian... apa kau tidak jadi menyewanya? Atau kalian mau tidur di pasir?" Undertaker sengaja mengganggu pasangan yang sedang bermesraan itu agar Sebastian cepat-cepat menyewa rumahnya.

"Maaf... maaf! Aku menyewanya sebulan deh! Nah, kuncinya mana?" Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya di depan Undertaker.

"Tunggu ya~ Aku akan mengambilnya dulu..." Undertaker pergi menuju sebuah kantor yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Jadii Sebastian tidak harus menunggunya lama-lama.

Sebastian melirik Ciel sedikit, 'Lucu juga melihat dia terpesona begitu... Aih! Coba saja dia setiap hari tersenyum begitu! Pasti makin manis! Aku juga pasti akan makin jatuh cinta dengannya! Hihi...'

'cring'

Kunci yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil ada di depan mengganggu Sebastian yang asyik memandangi 'pemandangannya' daritadi, "Oh, Sebastian. Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaanku? Aku dari tadi memanggilmu..."

"Eh, iya... maaf Undertaker... Baiklah, terima kasih ya!" Sebastian berpamitan dengan Undertaker sebelum pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia meraih kopernya dan koper Ciel lalu dibawa ke dalam motel yang baru saja dia sewa, selama sebulan tentunya.

Sesampainya di dalam motel, yang Ciel lakukan pertama kali adalah... merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Kalau Sebastian meletakkan koper dan memeriksa semua ruangan kalau-kalau ada yang rusak.

"Hmm... bagus juga... Tidak ada yang rusak. Kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu." Dia membuka kopernya dan mengambil handuk kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Eh, tentu saja dia tidak lupa untuk membawa peralatan mandi yang sudah dia sediakan. Maklumlah, Sebastian tidak mau memakai sabun di kamar mandi itu... padahal sudah disediakan! Menurutnya memakai sabun yang disediakan itu badannya tidak akan sewangi yang biasanya. Karena mereknya lain. Biasalah, -ehem- dia mau Ciel mencium tubuhnya yang wangi saat memeluknya, bukan tubuhnya yang bau.

Sudahlah, kita malah membicarakan itu! Kita lihat sekarang keadaan Ciel.

Tertidur dengan pulas di atas tempat tidur.

"Hemm... nyam, nyam... Jangan..." Begitulah igauan dari anak kita yang manis ini! Entah mimpi apa dia, bisa mendengkur sampai segitunya!

'Kriing! Kriing!'

Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Ciel yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Dia mencoba untuk meraih benda itu yang dia letakkan di atas meja disamping tempat tidur dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo... dengan Ciel Phantom-huaaahm hive disini..." Kata Ciel dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

**[Ciel! Ini aku! Lizzie!]**

Ciel mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sambil mengingat nama yang baru dia dengar.

'Lizzie... Lizzie... Lizzie?' Ciel baru sadar kalau orang yang menelponnya itu Lizzie, "Oh, Lizzie. Ada apa?" Tanyanya ke orang diseberang sana.

**[Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menelponmu... kamu sedang ngapain sekarang?]**

"Baru saja bangun tidur... kamu?"

**[Aku sedang menunggu pesawat!]**

"Loh? Emangnya kamu mau kemana?"

**[Ciel... aku kan pernah bilang... Aku mau ke Bali hari ini bersama Ronald!]**

"Ehhh? Masa? Aku nggak ingat!" Ciel sangat terkejut mendengar Lizzie akan ke Bali. Dia kan ada di Bali! Kalau sempat dia ketemu Lizzie dan ketahuan kalau dia sedang _honeymoon_, bisa mati malu dia! Kan dia yang ngomong ke Lizzie kalau dia menolak mentah-mentah tentang _honeymoon_ lantaran nggak tau apa artinya itu. Dia mengira _honeymoon_ adalah pergi ke bulan terus menumpahkan madu di sana. Hahh... Cieeel Ciel...

**[Pokoknya aku ada- Eh! Pesawatnya udah sampai! Dah Ciel! Nanti kuhubungi lagi!]**

Ciel terus saja menatap hp-nya. Dia merasa ini akan menjadi _honeymoon_ terburuk sepanjang sejarah. Sudah ketemu Undertaker... Sekarang dia harus siap-siap ketemu Lizzie! Setelah itu siapa lagi yang datang? Alois?

'Tok tok'

Ciel bisa mendengar suara itu dari arah pintu depan, "Siapa ya?" Tanyanya.

"Maaf! Saya mau mengantarkan air panas ini!" Kata seseorang dari luar. Ciel merasa pernah mendengar suara itu.

Tidak perlu lama untuk mengingat suara siapa itu. Ciel sudah membuka pintunya dan melihat Alois di depannya!

"A... A... A..." Kata Ciel sambil terbata-bata dan menunjuk Alois.

"Ng? Oh, hai Ciel! Kok kamu bisa disini? Di tempat penginapan Undertaker lagi! Dengan siapa?"

Tak usah Ciel bilang dengan siapa. Orangnya sudah keluar sendiri, "Ciel! Siapa tadi yang mengetuk... heh? Alois?" Kata Sebastian sambil keluar dari kamar mandi, ditambah dia masih memakai handuk di pinggangnya ya!

"Oh... aku tau... Kamu lagi _honeymoon_ dengan Seabstian kan Ciel? Cihuiii! Enak ya Cieeel~" Goda Alois ke Ciel yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Ciel yang digodai mah... hanya menutup muka dan mengambil air panas yang ada di tangan Alois.

'Blam!'

"Yah, Ciel... itu aja marah... Yaudah deh, balik ke tempat Claude aja..." Alois membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera pergi dari situ.

Setelah menutup pintu, dia meletakkan air panasnya di atas meja dan lari ke kamar.

"Kok dia lari ya? Eh, aku kan belum ganti baju. Ganti dulu deh." Sebastian kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar tempat Ciel masuk tadi. Di kamar dia membuka kopernya dan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian. Tentu saja dia tidak mengganti baju disana. Dia akan menggantinya di kamar mandi kok.

Kembali lagi ke Ciel yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Dia berusaha untuk menghilangkan semburat merahnya loh!

Akhirnya semburatnya memudar, memudar, dan memudar...

"Fiuh..." Ciel sangat lega saat dia tidak merasakan suatu panas di pipinya lagi.

Saat dia mengingat bahwa Ada Undertaker, Lizzie, dan Alois yang sudah satu paket dengan Claude, dia meratapi nasibnya sendiri, "Uhh... Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Liburanku telah diganggu..."

Keluar kamar mandi, Sebastian melihat Ciel yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan bajunya tadi. "Ciel! mandilah dulu! Kita kan, mau makan siang! Apa kau tidak mau makan?" Kata Sebastian.

"Aku... tidak mau makan di luar..."

"Loh? Tidak mungkin kan kita tidak makan di luar? Ini kan bukan rumah kita yang di sana. Kalau yang di sana sih... kulkasnya sudah terisi. Ini belum kita isi! Makanya kita makan siang di luar dan pulangnya kita belanja dulu!"

"Hmm... yaudah deh..." Ciel makin lemas ketika dia mau keluar untuk makan siang. Soalnya, di luar dia tidak akan tahu siapa yang akan dia temui nantinya!

Dengan lemas, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi dan mandi tentunya.

"Kenapa sih, dia?" Kata Sebastian lalu berjalan menuju tv yang ada di situ.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita tambahan<strong>

"Sebastian! Sebastiiaaaan!" Teriak Ciel dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ada apa, Ciel?" Kata Sebastian yang baru saja mematikan tv-nya.

"Itu... itu!" Tunjuk Ciel ke kopernya.

"Itu itu apa sih, Ciel?" Dengan bingung, Sebastian mengikuti arah yang Ciel tunjuk. Dia juga menunjuk koper Ciel saat mendekatinya.

"Ini? Ada apa dengan kopermu memangnya?"

"To... tolong buka koperku dan ambilkan handuk! Aku lupa mengambilnya!"

"Eh? Makanya... jangan lupa-lupa dong..." Sebastian pun membuka koper Ciel dan berjalan ke arahnya, "Ini. Apa perlu kuambilkan baju juga?"

"Tidak usah deh... Aku kan hanya meminta mengambilkan handuk... Terima kasih ya, Bas!" Sehabis berterima kasih Ciel menutu pintu kamar mandinya.

"Hhh... Sama-sama..." Balas Sebastian.

**xXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Hahh... Jadi juga! Oh, iya! ini balasan reviewnya!<strong>

**Mille: **Wah terima kasih! Ini, udah dipanjangin. RnR lagi ya!

**Aiko Enma:** Di cerita tambahan itu, Ciel masih di pesawat. Oh iya? Kita lihat saja nanti... Khihihi... Terima kasih sudah mendukung saya! ^^

**Nah, nggak perlu berlama-lama. Akhir kata, saya mengucapkan...**

**RnR please? XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Honeymoon yang hancur?

**Honeymoon.  
>By:<br>SoraShieru**

**Maaf lagi karena saya sangat lambat dalam mengupdate chapter 4 ini.**

**Eniwei...**

**Thanks to:**

**Aiko Enma,** Orange Blast52,** Kuroschiffer Phantomcr,** Ludita Sera, **NekoMimiNyawNyaw,** Chyntia Mille.

**Berkat kalian semua, saya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini! Terima kasih atas reviewnya!**

_**Shall we begin?**_

**Chapter 4:** Honeymoon yang.. hancur?

Di saat itu, terdengar suara piring dan sendok saling bergesekan. Mereka sedang ada di sebuah restoran rupanya. Restorannya tidak terlalu mewah, biasa saja.

"Kenapa kamu pilih tempat ini sih? Padahal disini banyak sekali menu sayurannya. Biarpun bukan menu sayuran, pasti tetap ada sayurannya!" Ujar Ciel sambil memainkan sayur yang masih tersisa di piringnya. Sebastian yang sedari tadi mendengar omelan Ciel hanya diam dan memakan makanan yang dia pesan.

"Sayurannya jangan dimainkan. Cepat makan. Kita mau berbelanja setelah ini," kata Sebastian sembari melap mulutnya dengan tisu yang disediakan.

Ciel melihat sayuran di piringnya dengan tampang jijik. Hah... maklumlah... Ciel tidak menyukai sayur. Katanya sih pahit.

"Ciel... makanlah! Kalau kau tidak memakan sayur itu, kau tidak akan sehat! Atau... kau mau memakannya lewat mulutku?" Senyum mesum menghiasi wajah Sebastian yang memang sudah mesum. Duh, jadi tambah mesum deh!

Tanpa menjawab kata-kata Sebastian, Ciel langsung memakan sayurnya walau kelihatannya dia hampir muntah saat memakannya. Kemudian dia melap bibirnya dan langsung berdiri diikuti Sebastian. Mereka membayar makanannya dan keluar dari situ.

Saat mereka hendak menuju sebuah supermarket, suasana hening terus ada di antara Ciel dan Sebastian. Sampai Sebastian memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Hey, Ciel..." Panggil Sebastian.

"Ya? Ada apa Sebastian?" Jawab Ciel.

"Apa kau... merasa kalau ada seseorang yang mengintai kita?"

"Tidak kok, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku..."

Sebenarnya, semua yang diucapkan Sebastian sangatlah benar.

Alois dan Claude mengintai mereka.

Iya loh, Alois dan Claude mengintai mereka.

Mereka tuh, penasaran dengan acara _honeymoon_ Sebastian dan Ciel. Dan jadilah mereka mengintai Sebastian! Dan juga Ciel... dasar pengganggu...

"Ih! Claude! Jangan dorong-dorong ah!" Protes Alois ke Claude yang ingin melihat Sebastian dan Ciel dari balik tembok. Sayangnya, mereka terus-terusan saling dorong. Mereka terlalu bernafsu untuk melihatnya sih!

"Maaf, sayang. Tapi aku ingin melihat mereka juga."

"Tapi jangan dorong!" Kata Alois yang sudah kelihatan setengah badannya karena didorong Claude. Untung saja Ciel dan Sebastian tidak menyadari mereka.

Baiklah, kita kembali ke sisi Sebastian dan Ciel kita yang tercinta!

Tampak sekali kalau Sebastian sedang asyik menggoda Ciel. Liat aja tuh, Ciel mukanya udah jadi super lucu! Ciel kalau marah lucu kan? Biasanya begitu kan? -Dihajar karena banyak nanya-

"Sudahlah, Bas! Diam saja! Jangan ngoceh yang nggak jelas melulu!" Teriak Ciel ke Sebastian dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Perasaannya sih, sudah bercampur-campur antara malu, marah, dll.

"Hihihi... tapi kamu lucu kalau lagi marah... Aku jadinya makin pengen godain kamu lagi! Hahaha!" Sebastian tertawa lepas sambil mendapat _deathglare _dari si kecil Ciel.

Sampai di sebuah supermarket, mereka langsung saja masuk. Ciel mengambil troli dan mendorongnya ke tempat Sebastian. Daripada berlama-lama, mereka langsung saja ke daerah bahan-bahan makanan.

"Hmm... ikan salmon, daging sapi, dan daging ayam..." Kata Ciel sambil mengambil bahan yang barusan dia katakan. Kalau Ciel ada di daerah daging, lain halnya dengan Sebastian yang ada di daerah sayuran. "Sayur bayam, wortel, kentang, tomat..." Sebastian memilih sayurannya dengan teliti. Dia tidak mau ada yang busuk atau apalah itu.

"Oke! Sempurna!" Ujar Sebastian dan Ciel bersamaan. Sebastian langsung memasukkan sayuran yang sudah diplastik ke dalam troli.

"Eeeh? Kau membeli sayuran?" Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Ciel menatap sayuran dengan pandangan jijik. Sebastian malah mendesah pelan.

"Hahh... Ciel... kita butuh sayuran tahu! Kalau kita kerjanya makan daging, yang ada kita malah jadi gendut! Apa kau mau jadi gendut karena makan daging terus-terusan?"

Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita beli sayur ini!" Sebastian langsung menumpahkan sayuran yang belum dia masukkan ke troli. Dalam sekejap, Ciel juga sudah mual-mual. Tapi nggak muntah! Masa' dia mau muntah di supermarket?

Mual-mualnya tersembuhkan waktu dia melewati daerah makanan manis. Dia malah mendorong trolinya ke arah situ dan mengambil beberapa yang menurutnya enak, "Bas, aku beli beberapa ya! Aku akan makan sayur kalau kau mengizinkanku membeli ini!" Pinta Ciel ke Sebastian yang sudah melihat isi troli yang sedikit penuh karena snack yang diambil Ciel.

"E... eng... Yaudah deh! Tapi jangan kebanyakan belinya! Ntar, siapa yang habiskan?" Sebastian langsung berjalan ke kasir diikuti dengan Ciel yang baru saja selesai mengambil semua yang dia inginkan. Err... tidak semua sih...

Sang penjaga kasir menghitung semua belanjaan Ciel dan Sebastian. Cara menghitungnya sih, biasa. Tapi, tatapannya ke Sebastian itu yang luar biasa! Tatapannya seperti... menggoda mungkin ya?

Yah, apa boleh buat. Ciel sebagai istrinya Sebastian harus melatih diri agar tidak cemburu saat Sebastian digoda oleh cewek lain. Sebastian kan... cukup keren! Kalau tidak begitu, kenapa bisa Ciel yang tidak ada minat sama sekali untuk menikah malah mau menikah dengan Sebastian?

Kalau Sebastian sih, sudah biasa. Dia kan sering sekali ditatap seperti itu dengan cewek-cewek yang ada di dekatnya. Saking terbiasanya, Sebastian malah mengira kalau si cewek mengedipkan mata, itu tandanya dia sedang kemasukan debu. Tak jarang dia bertanya kenapa termasuk saat ini, "Mbak kenapa? Matanya kemasukan debu ya?" Tanya Sebastian tak berperasaan. Orang lagi menggoda malah dikira kemasukan debu!

Tawa Ciel membesar. Eits! Di dalam hati ya... dia kan malu kalau tertawa lepas di supermarket! Yang ada dia jadi bahan tontonan orang karena dikira gila.

'Hahahahah! Rasakan! Suami orang kok malah digoda!' Kata Ciel dalam hati.

"Semuanya 58 dollar." Sebastian mengambil dompetnya dan hendak mengeluarkan 58 dollar. Tapi dihentikan dengan Ciel. "Gini, aku kan sudah banyak mengambil snack, bagaimana kalau kita bayar bersama? Kau 29 dollar, aku 29 dollar. Adil bukan?" Kata Ciel sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dari tasnya.

"Wih, tumben kamu baik begini, sayang! Baiklah, sini uangnya." Ciel memberikan Sebastian uang tersebut dan Sebastian mengambil uangnya juga. Langsung saja Sebastian membayarnya dan keluar dari supermarket itu sambil membawa plastik-plastik belanjaan.

Ayo kita kembali ke daerah Alois dan Claude... ditambah Undertaker juga...

"Hoe? Undertaker? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Teriak Alois kaget saat menyadari keberadaan Undertaker.

"Khihihi... aku dari tadi disini loh! Bersama kalian~"

"Jadi... bagaimana dengan penginapannya? Harusnya kau disana menunggu tamu! Kan, sayang kalau ada tamu yang datang tapi tidak disambut?" Kata Claude sambil menahan Alois yang hampir jatuh karena kaget. Undertaker malah ber-eh ria. Dia baru mengingat kalau ada tamu yang memesan tempat di motelnya. "Eh? Gawat! Aku lupa kalau ada yang memesan tempat! Ini sudah jam berapa... Omaigot! Udah jam setengah empat! Dada Claude, Alois! Aku kembali dulu~~~~" Undertaker berlari ke arah motelnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Claude dan Alois saja dibuat ternganga olehnya.

"Claude! Jangan bengong melulu! Itu lihat! Ciel dan Sebastian sudah mau naik taksi... Ng? Siapa yang menelpon?" Alois mencari handphonenya lalu mengangkatnya, "Halo, dengan Alois Trancy di sini!"

**[Hai, Al! Ini aku, Lizzie! Aku sudah sampai di Bali nih! Katanya, kau mau menjemputku? Kalau kau tidak mau aku bisa mencari taksi saja!]**

"He? Oh, iya! Tunggu aku di sana! Aku dan Claude akan segera menjemput kalian!" Alois mulai lari ke mobilnya disusul Claude yang sedang bingung dengan tingkah Alois yang tiba-tiba saja lari.

**[Kalau bisa cepat ya! Kami sudah sangat capek! Dah!]**

'Tut tuut tut'

Alois memasukkan handphonenya ke sakunya. Dia langsung memasuki mobilnya.

"Ada apa Alois? Kenapa tiba-tiba lari?" Tanya Claude yang sedang memasuki mobil dan menghidupkan mesin mobil. "Itu! Kita kan harus menjemput Lizzie di bandara! Cepat, Claude! Dia sudah menunggu kita!"

Langsung saja Claude membawa mobilnya pergi dari tempat parkir itu. Claude mengemudikannya dengan sangat kencang.

Di taksi yang ditumpangi Ciel dan Sebastian, Ciel merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak enak sebentar lagi terjadi. Dia tidak tahu apa itu. Dia hanya merasakan tidak enak, itu saja.

Melihat wajah Ciel yang pucat, Sebastian jadi khawatir dengannya, "Ada apa, Ciel? Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?" Kata Sebastian.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa karena aku sendiri tidak tau!" Ciel menjawab kata-kata Sebastian sambil terus menatap ke depan.

"Hm... yakin?" Tanya Sebastian ke Ciel sambil terus menatap Ciel yang masih saja melihat ke depan.

"_Of course_!"

"Yasudah... tapi, kan lebih bagus wajahku daripada pemandangan di depan Ciel!"

Ciel melihat ke arah Sebastian.

Lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

Dan dia melayangkan tinjunya dan...

'Bak! Buk! Bak!'

Tiga tumpuk es krim terlihat di kepala Sebastian yang

"Diamlah dulu!" Kata Ciel sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Hhhhh... yayaaaaa..."

Tidak satupun yang berbicara, Sebastian dan Ciel hanya diam saja.

**-Di bandara-**

"Hoaaaaaahmm... mereka lama ya Ron..." Kata Lizzie sambil menguap dan menunggu mobil yang akan mengangkut mereka dari bandara yang menyesakkan ini. Ronald atau yang dipanggil Ron tadi juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Lizzie.

"Ya.. Huaaahhhm... Ng? Oh, itu mobil mereka Liz!" Dengan cepat dia malah meraih tangan Lizzie dan menariknya ke mobil. Lizzie terkejut karena Ronald menariknya tiba-tiba.

Langsungsaja Alois dan Claude turun dari mobil saat mereka sampai di depan Lizzie dan Ronald. Claude bertugas membawa koper, Alois bertugas membukakan mobil untuk mereka berdua, "Silahkan!" Kata Alois sopan.

Ronald memasuki mobil diikuti Lizzie yang berhenti sebentar di depan Alois, "Al, apa 'misi' kita berjalan lancar? Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Bisik Lizzie ke Alois.

"Oh! Tenang saja! Mereka bahkan menginap di motel milik Undertaker!" Alois menjawab pertanyaan Lizzie dan menyilahkan Lizzie masuk lagi.

'Blam!'

Claude menutup pintu bagasi mobil dengan sedikit keras. Setelah itu dia memasuki mobil bersamaan dengan Alois.

"Kalian sudah siap kan? Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Alois ke Lizzie dan Ron tentunya. Mereka mengangguk yang mengartikan 'ya'

"Pasang _seat-belt_ kalian! Kita akan segera pergi dari bandara ini!" Ujar Claude.

Dan merekapun memasang _seat-belt_ mereka.

"Ke penginapan Undertaker!" Seru Alois.

Udadeh! Kita ke bagian Ciel dan Sebastian aja! Udah nggak tahan! #Dihajar

.

.

.

"Tidak sopaan!"

'Plak!'

Eh? Kenapa awalnya begini?

"De... dengar dulu Ciel! Aku bukannya bermaksud mengin-"

"YAYAYA! Yang penting kau keluar duluuu!" Teriak Ciel udah kaya' apa terserah kalian yang membaca. Dia juga melempar benda yang ada di sekitarnya.

Ceritanya sih... saat sampai di tempat mereka menginap, Ciel langsung masuk ke kamar mereka. Sebastian yang bermaksud mau mengambil laptopnya malah dikira mau ngintip Ciel yang lagi ganti baju. Ckckck Ciel...

"Iya, iya! Aku keluar!" Sebastian meraih laptopnya lalu segera berlari keluar kamar, takut diteriaki Ciel lagi, "Woa, dia ganas juga ya!" Kata Sebastian sambil cengar-cengir sendiri.

Biasanya Ciel kalau ganti baju lamanya 5 menit...

Jadi Readers mau nunggu selama lima menit? Boleh aja kok...

(Readers: Cepet lanjutiiin! Ngabisin waktu aja...)

Tsk, iya iyaaa...

Jadi, di skip ya~!

**-Beberapa menit kemudian...-**

"Jangan ngintip lagi!" Ujar Ciel sambil menunjuk Sebastian. Dia udah mengganti baju dari -kalian maunya apa? Dress aja yah~ #Plak!- ke piyama. Kalau sudah ganti baju ke piyama, itu artinya Ciel sudah tidak mau keluar rumah lagi.

"Nggak kok! Siapa bilang tadi aku ngintip! Lagian kamu tidak mengunci pintu!"

Balas Sebastian sambil menutup laptop hitamnya.

"Kamu juga salah! Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?"

Kata-kata Ciel tepat sasaran.

"Ukh... iya deh! Aku menyerah! Aku yang salah!" Sebastian akhirnya menyerah untuk berdebat dengan Ciel lebih lama lagi.

Ciel hanya tertawa kecil karena menang dari perdebatan itu, "Hihi.. harusnya kau dari awal begitu dong! Hihihi..."

Di sela-sela Sebastian dan Ciel yang asyik tertawa -entah kenapa-, bunyi bel terdengar dari pintu rumah sementara mereka ini.

Tanpa basa-basi ataupun berdebat dengan Ciel siapa yang akan membukanya, Sebastian langsung saja berjalan ke arah pintu, diikuti Ciel yang penasaran dengan siapa yang datang.

'Ting, tong, ting, tong, ting-' Dengan ganasnya bunyi bel malah makin cepat. Karena kesal, Sebastian membukanya dengan 'sedikit' kasar.

"Iya! Ada ap-"

Sebastian lagsung diam begitu membukanya.

"Apa apa? Siapa yang datang, Sebastian?"

Sama seperti Sebastian, Ciel langsung bengong begitu melihat orang yang ada di depannya. Rasanya seperti 'Waaa! Ada Mbah Sirih disini! Hantuu!' bagi Sebastian dan Ciel.

Dan mereka berduapun hendak berteriak...

Mari kita hitung, Readers!

3...

2...

1...

"RON? LIZZIE?"

Yah, lumayanlah untuk memekakkan telinga.

"Iya, ini kami! Hai Sebas! Dan juga... Ciel~" Kata Ronald sedikit ingin menjahili Ciel yang... wajahnya sudah memerah sedikit karena rahasianya benar-benar ketahuan.

"Ron! Jangan begitu!" Lizzie memukul Ronald dengan sedikiit keras.

"Aw! Iya, iya maaf!"

Sedangkan Ciel hanya menunduk dan lari ke dalam.

"Ah, Ciel!" panggil Sebastian sebelum Ciel memasuki kamar, "Hhh... dasar... Oh! Apa kalian mau masuk?" Sebastian menawarkan Ronald dan Lizzie agar masuk.

"_Trim's_, Sebastian!" Ucap mereka serentak.

"Hm.. yaa... Ngomong-ngomong, ada gerangan apa kalian tiba-tiba saja datang ke... Bali?" Tanya Sebastian sambil mempersilahkan mereka (Ron dan Lizzie tentunya) untuk duduk.

"Ini, kami mau mengu- mm! Mm!" Ronald terpaksa menutup mulut Lizzie yang hampir saja mebocorkan tujuan mereka ada di sini.

"A... ahaha... Maksudnya mengunjungi keluargaku yang ada di sini.. Ahahaa... Oh iya! Kami ke luar sebentar ya!" Ronald langsung meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih tercengo-cengo di situ.

Beneran deh, Ron. Kamu suka kali bohong!

"Hahh... hampir saja ketahuan! Lizzie! Harusnya kau mengunci mulutmu agar tidak seperti tadi! Untung saja ada aku! Kalau tidak ada, bagaimana misi ini berjalan?" Ron sudah merepet-repet ke arah Lizzie yang lagi milih-milih muka sedihnya yang tersedia di dalam tasnya, ada puppy eyes, kitty eyes, dll. Portable gituloh! -Plakk-

Lizzie memilih untuk memasang puppy eyes.

"Ma... maaf Ron... aku nggak sengaja..." Kata Lizzie sambil harap-harap bisa diampuni Ron.

Inilah yang paling Ronald takuti dari Lizzie, jurus puppy eyesnya itu!

"Hah... iyadeh... Kumaafin! Tapi kalau lain kali kau begitu, aku tidak segan-segan untuk membawamu pulang!"

"Benarkah? Yaaay! Ron baik deh!"

Pipi Ronald memerah, "Ah, biasa aja..."

Kebisuan terjadi di antara mereka untuk sementara.

"A... ano... Kita masuk lagi yuk! Pasti Sebastian sudah nunggu!" Lizzie langsung menarik tangan Ronald dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

**-Di dalam-**

"Se-bas-ti-aaaan! Maaf lama menunggu!" Teriak Lizzie.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok..." Kata Sebastian dengan tenang sambil menutup korannya. Baru habis baca koran rupanya...

Ngomong-ngomong Bas, emang kamu ngerti bahasa Indonesia? *Plakk tingkat kedua*

"Jadi, Ciel nggak mau keluar nih?" Ronald celingak-celinguk, masih belum melihat tanda-tanda adanya Ciel.

"Oh, dia udah keluar kok. Dia ada di dapur lagi ngebuat teh."

Baru aja dibilang orangnya udah keluar. Dia membawa empat cangkir teh. Dua untuk dirinya dan Sebastian, duanya lagi untuk Ronald dan Lizzie.

"Ini tehnya, silahkan diminum Ron, Liz!" Kata Ciel sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Iya. Makasih Ciel!" Ujar Lizzie sambil mengambil tehnya dan menyeruputnya.

"Maaf ya, aku sudah berlaku tidak sopan pada kalian berdua... langsung meninggalkan saja..." Ciel memita maaf dengan tidak melihat wajah mereka berdua. Masih malu sih, dia sebenarnya untuk bertemu mereka. Tapi apa boleh buat! Sebastian udah menjerit-jerit nyuruh Ciel keluar dari kamar!

"Hmm... nggak apa-apa kok, Ciel! Aku emang nggak merasa kamu ada salah denganku dari awal aku ke sini!" Kata Lizzie, memaafkan Ciel yang baginya nggak ada salah apa-apa.

Ciel langsung diam saja.

"Sebastian, Ciel. Kami pamit dulu ya! Masih ada keperluan menanti kami!" Ronald mulai bangun dari sofa diikuti dengan Lizzie.

"Ah, iya!" Sebastian dan Ciel juga bangun dan mengantarkan mereka sampai ke depan pintu.

Sebelum keluar, Lizzie membisikkan sesuatu "Nikmati _honeymoon_mu ya Ciel! api jangan berlebihan!" Kata Lizzie pelan sambil terkekeh kecil dan buru-buru keluar dai rumah itu.

Muka Ciel merah padam, dia menutup kuping sebelahnya tempat Lizzie membisikkan kata-kata tersebut, "Li.. Lizzie! Dasaaar!" teriak Ciel.

Sebastian mengerti apa yang Lizzie bisikkan barusan sampai membuat Ciel memerah begitu. Diapun tertawa kecil.

"Apa? Kenapa tertawa hah?" Tanya Ciel ketus dengan semburat merahnya yang masih tersisa.

"Hihihi... tidak..." Sebastian lalu menutup pintu rumah itu dan duduk kembali di sofanya sambil memainkan laptopnya.

Ciel cuek aja dengan Sebastian yang begitu. Dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya, bermaksud untuk tidur, "Malam, Sebastian!"

"Malam, sayang..." Sebastian membalas kata-kata Ciel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita tambahan<strong>

Hari sudah sangat larut, tapi Sebastian masih saja bermain dengan laptopnya itu.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa haus, "Ambil minum ah.." kata Sebastian sambil bangun dari kursi dan pergi ke dapur.

Di dapur, dia mengambil sekotak susu berukuran besar dari dalam kulkas, "Glek, glek, ahh! Akhirnya lega..."

'Srek, srek'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suatu suara. Untung saja Sebastian sudah meletakkan susunya kembali ke dalam kulkas. Kalau tidak susu yang dia pegang barusan akan tumpah karena dia terkejut saat mendengar suara barusan.

"Su... suara apa itu?"

Sebastian berjalan perlahan. Tapi sebelumnya dia mengambil sebuah sapu dulu untuk berjaga-jaga.

Karena gelap, Sebastian merasa dia harus menghidupkan lampu di dapur itu.

'Cklik!'

Lampunya sudah hidup.

Terlalu terang, Sebastian harus membiasakan matanya dulu sebelum melihat dengan jelas.

Perlahan, dia mulai kelihatan apa yang ada di situ.

Ternyata yang ada di situ adalah...

"Meow..."

Ku... cing?

Sebastian diam sebentar. Menatap keimutan sang kucing yang sedang ehemmengoreksampahehem.

"I... Imutnyaaaaaa!" Teriak Sebastian sampai membuat sang putri tidur terbangun.

"UDAH MALAM BEGOOO! JANGAN TERIAAAAK!" Teriak Ciel sendiri tepat di kuping Sebastian.

**xXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, maaf kalau udah makin ngawur ceritanya.<strong>

**Ini aja ngebuatnya setengah mati.**

**Gomeenn! X3**

**Pokoknya...**

**Review please?**


End file.
